


Sometimes, you need a little voice to bitch at you until you can progress your relationship

by iamnumb2



Series: Random Error shit [1]
Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Underlust - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Cussing, Error is so done with your shit voice, Fluff, Haphephobia, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wasted four pages on this bullshit, Lust is Lust, M/M, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, Why was that a tag, but I don't care fight me, but he lives with it, errotic - Freeform, little bit of angst i guess, that ending is so terrible, this is so fucking cheesy, why is this a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnumb2/pseuds/iamnumb2
Summary: Error has a voice in his headThe voice is a bitchBut a helpful one.





	Sometimes, you need a little voice to bitch at you until you can progress your relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I started writing this but here you go! I'm jumping aboard the Errotic ship and there's no way out.

When most monsters hear the name Error...they’ll probably have no idea who you’re talking about but for the ones who do, the skeleton that comes to mind is crazy, hypocritical, and is not one to mess with when mad

At least, that’s what Error assumes. These scared, insignificant peasants would never have expected Error to be pacing around his room, seemingly nervous about something. Alas it is true. The Big Bad Error is contemplating something so nerve wracking, so huge, it would bring even the greatest down to their knees.

(Dude, you’re just going to hold your boyfriend’s hand, it’s not that scary)  
Error grumbled at bit at that. Him and the voice in his head have been going back in forth like this for an hour by now and he still wasn’t sure if this was a good idea at all 

(Of course it’s a good idea! You’re just being a big baby about it. What’s the worst that could happen, you accidentally squeeze his hand too tight? Oh god how terrifying!) 

(would you shut the fuck up? I’m thinking here) The Voice, thankfully, went silent, allowing Error to contemplate his predicament. He had to admit, the Voice had a point. It is just holding hands, not like a hug or anything and Lust wouldn’t mind… Right?

The two had met in the same manner that Lust Sans had met all other Sans’-with lewd gestures and cheesy pick-up lines.(It seems that, rather than puns, this Sans favored terrible pick up lines that were bound to drive everybody crazier that they already were)

Of course Error had reacted the same way any mature and responsible person would...He attacked with every bit of magic he could summon with intent to kill the sex-craving bastard.

The other glitches stopped him before any permanent damage would befall the skeleton and after many months of screaming, jokes, and reboots, Lust and Error became somewhat friends.

Error never had a friend before (apart from Blue but honestly, that guy would befriend a trashcan and Error is 75% certain that friends can’t kidnap friends, no matter what the anime say.)  
So Lust had to help him learn to be nice and shit; However, Lust’s version of helping is by following Error around and spraying him with a water gun whenever he did something bad...at least until Error took the bottle and snapped it in half. Nevertheless, the unlikely pair maintained a healthy friendship that later grew into a relationship.

Some days (for example now) Error couldn’t believe this was real. For years he was alone in that anti-void, slowly losing his sanity, accepting long ago that nobody would be able to care about him because he wouldn’t let them. Error would push away anyone stupid enough to try and get to know him, and usually succeeded.  
Then he met Lust. This guy never took what he said personally, and always had something stupid prepared whenever a situation got too tense. Error found himself opening up to the skeleton and found out that he wasn’t the only one who felt alone.  
Lust had opened up to him about what his life is like and how much he hated himself for how he feels, how the injections made him feel. Error was shocked to learn about how Underlust became the way it was and found himself relating with Lust in ways he couldn’t imagine.

When Lust finally confessed to him...it took a good 10 minutes for Error to finish crashing and rebooting. So much for a romantic moment. The two had been a couple ever since but…  
Error still had troubles with contact. This never seemed to bother Lust but it frustrated Error to no end being unable to do something as simple as- 

(Holding his fucking hand, come on it’s not rocket science, you don’t need a step by step plan!) Ahh, the lovely Voice is back  
(Damn right I’m back, and you need to do this or you’ll never stop pacing in your room). He had to admit, the Voice had a point. Doubt flooded Error’s mind at the thought of actually doing it though. What if Lust got weirded out? What if he kept his hands away from Error so he didn’t have a chance to grab it? What if-  
(What if you stop spiraling and get out there. Yeah that self hate you’re feeling? That’s me, thinking you’re a little bitch. Now grow a pair and hold his and you cunt.)

Wow, Error really needs better voices, this guy’s a dick. But he’s a dick who was right. Error took a deep breath, walked out into the living room, and sat on the couch next to Lust, who was about to start a movie, popcorn in his lap.

Lust looked up and, eye lights turning into cute little hearts, waves Error over.  
(I swear to god if you flake out on him when he looks at you like that, I’m never giving you a moment of peace ever again.)  
“Hey babe! I was just about to start a movie, wanna join?”  
“...What kind of movie is it?”  
(pfft if it’s a sex movie, I’ll die) Error wished the Voice would shut the fuck up. Unfortunately he knew from experience they won’t listen to him. Lust grinned at him, as if knowing what the Voice had said, and showed him a Disney case.  
“It’s something called Big Hero 6, the robot looks fucking adorable so I bought it.” Feeling reassured that it was PG, Error sat down next to Lust and grabbed some popcorn. Lust sighed in mock sadness as he stared at the bowl in his lap  
“Damn if only this bowl wasn’t in the way of your hand”  
…  
…  
“GOD DAMN IT LUST” Error fell off the couch with a screech as Lust doubled over the bowl, howling alongside the Voice in Error’s head. Error heard footsteps in the hallway and looked up, face bright yellow, as Classic Sans walked in to see what the hell was going on. 

He looked Error, still blushing and on the floor, then at Lust, who was now gasping for breath. Classic sighed before muttering something about it being “too early for this shit” Lust and Error looked at each other before confirming that it was in fact, three in the afternoon. Classic was just lazy prick who couldn't tell time to save his life.

Seeming satisfied with Error’s reaction, Lust made no more comments, letting the movie fill the silence. Error wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, he was more concerned with how he was going to casually grab Lust’s hand

(Casual? Ha! The day you act casual about contact, is the day Razz finally gets that stick outta his ass.)  
(Well how do you suppose I do it, since you’re so eager to be a peanut gallery) The Voice contemplated for a moment before mentally shrugging, leaving Error to figure it out on his own. 

Bitch. 

Error glanced over at Lust, who was totally absorbed in the movie, which was now showing a bunch of human nerds with deadly weapons(Classic Disney). Error looked at the TV and, not giving himself any more time to think, grabbed Lust’s hand. He felt himself flinch at the contact, but Error forced himself to keep holding on.

Beside him, Lust uttered a small noise of surprise before looking over a Error, who looked like he was trying to set the TV on fire with his stare. Lust squeezed his hand lightly in question. Error, feeling a little calmer, squeezed back, feeling a small smile appear on his face. Once he had completely relaxed, Error looked over at Lust, and was greeted by the biggest smile he had seen on Lust’s face, eye lights turning into bright stars.

Error, of course, turned away and continued to watch the screen, feeling very proud of himself for this accomplishment. So it was only natural for the Voice to fuck it up

(So...when are ya gonna fuck him)  
...  
Yep… Error was really getting tired of being insane, especially since it meant listening to things like this. Error, ignoring the little bitch who wants to destroy Error's life, settled down into the couch and watched the movie

Not once, did he feel the urge to let go of Lust’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there you go, that's about as creative as I could get with this
> 
> But! I am thinking about starting an actual story on how the two got together, Comment below and tell me if that sounds like a good idea, or if you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing, i'm all ears!  
> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
